Fries and McFlurry
by star-girl62626
Summary: Troy introduces Gabriella one of life's delights- Fries and McFlurry. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Fries and McFlurry**

_by stargirl62626_

**A/N: Okay, very short Troyella fluff. It was sitting in my notebook for ages. Pardon the bad grammar/spelling. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my friends who shoved Fries+McFlurry at my face and made me love it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Darn.**

In the dead of the night, Troy Bolton put on his sneakers silently, trying not to awaken his parents- it was way past his curfew. He closed the door behind him and tore down the street to his favourite fast food restaurant.

He reached McDonalds' in five minutes flat. 'Nothing like a good jog at night.' he pushing the glass door, greeted by the heady aroma of assorted fried foods and seasoned patties. Troy inhaled the familiar scent of probably the place where he spent most of his time(other than the gym). Surveying the handful of people, consisting mainly of teenagers and a few adults, as he took his place in the queue, he spotted Gabriella Montez at a corner table.

An unconscious smile touched his lips as he admired her beauty- her ebony hair was dark brown under the fluorescent lighting, a few stands strayed while she bent over her notebook, scribbling furiously; her eyes were a never-ending whirlpool of rich chocolate and her smile was... amazing.

She sat behind him in homeroom, a few tables back. While Ms Darbus lectured the class about cell phones, Troy had sneaked glances over his shoulder at the beauty. East High's Golden Boy fell in love with the shy scholastic decathlon member the second she stepped into his homeroom on her first day. Yet he never got around to talk to her, moreover to ask her out. But tonight he made up his mind and created a mental to-do list, and number one was to kiss Gabriella by the end of the night. And he was not leaving disappointed.

A hand waved in front of his face, rudely snapping him out of his reverie. "How may I help you," droned the cashier with a serious case of acne in a nasally voice. "Uh... I'll have large fries and a McFlurry." The teen behind the counter tapped the computer screen and collected the money. Then he proceeded to sluggishly fill up a standard McFlurry container with ice cream and grab a packet of fries, setting them on a tray. "Enjoy."

Troy sauntered casually to Gabriella's table, plopping onto a seat opposite her. "Hey," Troy began. "You mind if I sit here?" Gabriella glanced up from her work and nodded her consent. She seemed totally oblivious to the many unoccupied tables around the fast-food restaurant and her eyes fell upon her notebook again. Troy attempted to make small talk.

"I'm Troy Bolton, you know the Troy Bolton that sits infront of you in homeroom."

"Mm-hmm."

"So... what are you doing up at this hour?"

Her eyes never leaving her notebook, she used her left hand to lift her coffee up to her mouth, taking a sip. "I couldn't sleep. I was bored. So I came down here to work on my writing."

"Writing?" Troy never knew Gabriella aspired to be a writer.

"Yup. I'm most likely to major in literature when I get to university." She looked at Troy. "What about you?"

"Same. I couldn't sleep, I got bored laying in bed. I mean it's Friday night-" He got cut off by a giggle. "I meant the college part," explain Gabriella, "What do you want to major in?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought about it..."he trailed off, his eyes landed on his half-melted McFlurry. Troy picked up a fry, dipping it in his ice cream and popping it in his mouth.

Gabriella stared. "That looks so disgusting."

"You mean you've never tried it?" His response was a shake of her head. "You've got to be kidding! It's practically a delicacy!"

"Nope, never heard of it."

Troy Bolton's to-do list grew a bit longer:

Gabriella Montez

her love fries with McFlurry

"Just try it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, it's disgusting."

"Come on! Only one!"

"No." Their banter lasted quite a while.

At last, Gabriella caved, "Fine. Just one." Delighted, Troy picked out an extra long fry and smothered more than half of it with McFlurry. She took it from him and put in her mouth.

He watched her expression change from doubtful to amazed. Gabriella's eyes flew open- she never knew how good it tasted. It's weird how two completely different things can fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. She soaked in this new bliss she found for a second and drifted back down to Earth.

"Amazing right?" Troy mused, understanding what she feeling. "I thought it was disgusting before I tried it... After I did, I order fries and McFlurry every time I come here" Gabriella nodded, her face stained with blush. She felt quite stupid for being so stubborn.

"You wanna share?" Troy offered, receiving a fervent nod.

They savored every fry, every drop of ice cream, but more importantly, every moment of being together. Sparks flew when their hands brush each other and they both loved the feeling of it.

Troy sliced through the comfortable silence, executing his 'master plan'. "Hey, wait. You got ice cream around your mouth."

"Where?" Gabriella's hands flew to her face.

"Right over here." Troy leaned across the table and caputured her lips in his.

Gabriella was taken by surprise, but she smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Finally, Troy Bolton found out what Gabriella Montez tastes like.

She tasted like fries and McFlurry.

She tasted like love.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me this far. I'm sure you're nice enough to go a little further and review it? Pretty please with Fries and McFlurry on top?**

**~Sim**

**P.S. Should I write a sequel?**


End file.
